pain an lose
by snowdust 3
Summary: its another day in morganville untill claire gets sum bad news how will she cope will she stay wit her friends or will the news tear them apart. sorry there is 4 chapters in this story just getin started so i got it rong hope u like it plzzzz review xx


i do not own any of morganvill

chapter one

Claire woke up with the shining on her it made her feel warm she turned over Shane wasn't there then she remember falling asleep down stairs when they were watching a movie eve had picked he must out carried me up to bed he's so sweet she thought she heard a soft nock on her door Claire got up and walked to the door "hi" Shane said "hi Claire said im sorry if woke you up" Shane said "its ok you didn't" Claire said then Shane kissed her it mad Claire's whole body tingle.

"o m g will you please take it in to your room CB before I blow chunks all over the two of you" eve said then she smiled at Claire making sick faces behind Shane then Claire burst out laughing an Shane turned around.

"What are u doing bed head girl" Shane said than made eve's face turn a little red.

"Whatever loser dibs on the bathroom" eve said running to the bathroom an shutting the door as fast as she could

"Hey eve I was about to go in there" Claire said "sorry Claire bear but you now the rules who every say dibs gets it first" eve said I looked at Shane he just laughed

"can I come in or are we going to stand here all day" Shane said Claire pulled him in her room "So what are you doing after work today" Shane said "I have now idea come home an watch you cook dinner" Claire said "aw much as I love when you do that how bout we go out you me Michael eve my treat" Shane said "sounds good id love to go to dinner with you Shane Collins" Claire said with a big smile on her face then she heard the bathroom door open.

"What are you guys talking about" eve asked "Shane was saying he's going to take us all out for dinner tonight what do you think" Claire said "oh my god Shane are you sick or something dude maybe we shud call the doctor" eve said then Claire saw Michael standing in her door way

"Who's sick what doctor" Michael said looking at us like he had no clue what we were talking about like he didn't all ready now "Shane wants to take us out for dinner" eve said "before you even say any thing man no im not sick I just want to take my friends and girlfriend out to dinner" Shane said "well that sound great man thanks" Michael said "ye whatever mike can I talk to you in my room I need to ask you some thing" Shane asked "sure dude" mike said then they walked in to Shane's room he shout the door be hind him.

"What's up man" Michael asks walking over an sitting on shanes bed "I want to ask Claire to marry me but I think she mite freak out or say no I have no idea what to do dude" Shane said Michael looks at him an sighs them smiles "she wont say no she loves you to much Shane an ye she will freak out but in a good way have you got a ring yet" Michael said "no that was my next question will you come with me to get one im hopeless at this stuff" Shane asks with puppy dogs thow Michael gave him a wired look "come on before the girls start asking questions" Michael as he opened the door Claire an eve was standing there then the next thing they new the girls had throw a bucket of ice cold water over the both of them.

"Oh my god that's fucking cold oh your dead Goth girl" Shane said running after eve down the stairs Claire was in fit of laughter when she remembered Michael was still standing in shanes door way.

"Oh crap" she said an ran for the stairs but Michael being Michael ran vamp speed in front of her "boo" he said she screamed an ran in her room she couldn't breath she was laughing so hared she crabbed a pillow of her bed an hit Michael in the head.

"Hey that's it u want a pillow fight Claire your going to get one" he said grabbing another pillow of the bed he hit her lightly then eve ran in to him an he fell in to the bed eve on top of him Claire fall an the floor laughing "oh my god stop, stop, before I die of laugher you guys" Claire said "ok you girls give up" Michael said "yep I do" Claire said

"I don't" eve said pulling the pillow out of his hand then hitting him running to her room "that's it eve you have had it now" Michael said running after her Claire got of the floor she walked over to the door "were are you going misses im no way near done wit u" Shane said pushing her door shut with a little evil smile on his face "aw all wet baby do u want a towel or sum thing coz you now that was just the best prank ever" Claire said an fell back on to her bed "well I would say your trapped don't you" Shane said Claire tried to wriggle from under him he started to tickle Claire "no s-Shane stop please I give up" Claire said "ok so I win" Shane "yes you win please stop" Claire said.

"you give in to easy" Shane said Claire smiled an felt her face turn a little red then she looked at Shane he kissed her this was a long deep passionate kiss she pulled the half wet t-shirt of him an flung it on the floor then he got hers an done the same she went to un do his jeans when a load knock came on the door "dude stop sucking face or what ever your doing an lets go" Michael said from the other side of the door Claire smiled at Shane.

"ill been down in a bit man got all day remember im busy" Shane said "ok way to much info Shane" eve said "maybe you should go there not going to leave" Claire said "but", Shane said "well finish this later I promise" Claire said fine, he said an opened the door "you two are big ass losers you now the next time you want to get it on you wont be so lucky" Shane said "cb please put your top back on" eve said "or not" she heard Shane shouting from his room Claire got dressed heading down the stairs still laughing after they had a mad half hour It was great that they could do this now there wasn't any thing to worry bout well for now. Claire walked in to the kitchen as eve was pouring her self a cup of coffee.

"So what's your plans today Claire bear" eve said "I have no Idea now that Shane an Michael are going out together do you now were there going" Claire said "no they not said a word to me maybe we shud go out have a girly day out what you say Claire go get an amazing sexy outfit for tonight" eve said ok "you twisted my arm why not lets go tell the guys oh Shane" Claire said he come to the top of the stairs "yes ladies" he said "suck up were of out going to do girl stuff you wouldn't under stand to much for the mentally challenged" eve said I tried to hold my laughter back "blow me" Shane said "no way you got your girl here to do that for you ewww" eve said claries face turned red "ok were going before you give him any ideas" Claire said "to late" Shane shouted before they got out the door "oh my god Shane shut up" Claire shouted.

chapter 2

Claire an eve got home round about three the guys weren't home yet so they both ran upstairs to put there clothes in the closet they didn't even now what time they were going out .

"Hay eve im going for a lye down ive got a head ach wake me up in a hour" Claire said

"sure Claire do you want some pain killers" eve asked as I went in my room "no thanks ill be fine after a sum sleep" Claire said lying down on her bed "ok cb ill see you in a bit" eve said closing Claire's door.

Claire heard a door close an sum voices the boys must be home she thought Claire didn't get up to go see them she couldn't lift her head of the pillow then she give in to the darkness.

"Eve Claire were are you guys" Michael said

"In here" eve said she hugged Michael as he walking in to the living room

"Where's Claire" both Michael asked the same time which made eve giggle

"She's ok she just having a nap she had a head ach told me to wake her in an hour" eve said

"that's fine bye me more time for killing zombies" Shane said and dropped down on the couch "wow, wow wait game boy what time we going for dinner I do have to get ready you no" eve said standing in front of the TV so he couldn't put the game on.

"Oh ye forgot you had to put your face on sorry bout seven that's gives you an Claire time to get ready" Shane said

"Jerk" eve said an walked up stairs "come on mike let kill us some zombies" Shane said

as Claire gave in to the darkness she found her self walking down the hall towards shanes room the door was open a jar she pushed his door open only to find Shane kissing Kim why was he making out with her the tears burned in her eyes "I love you Shane" Kim said "I love you to" Shane said Claire's heart shattered she turned around to go back to her room when she saw Morley he was holding eve's life less body he had blood running down his chin "what have you done" Claire screamed at him she saw michel on the floor he was drained of his blood why was he doing this.

He looks right at Claire "im going to enjoy killing you my girl" Morley said he lunged at Claire.

Claire's eyes flow open she sat up she screamed "oh crap oh god" Claire said holding back the tears but could hardly her door flew open.

"Claire what's wrong" eve said I looked at her and flung my arms around her "oh my god eve your ok god I thought u were dead" Claire said crying the tears rolling down her face.

"God you must have had one bad dream dude to think im dead its ok im fine the guys are fine your fine its ok" eve said

"Im sorry" Claire said before eve could say any thing she heard footsteps she jumped an looked up to she who else was there.

"Its ok Claire its us what's wrong" Michael said Shane walked over the bed an sat down pulling her in to a hug "its ok im here what happened" Shane said Claire shook her head "guys could give us a minute" Shane said "sure man we'll be down stairs if you need us" Michael said taking hold of eve hand.

"Im so sorry" Claire said

What are you apologizing for? Shane said

I don't now I just she stopped and pull in a breath "I just had a dream that you were making out with Kim on your bed she said she loved you and you said it back " Claire said Shane laughed "what's so funny" Claire said "you got all freaked out scared the crap out of all of us for a silly no stupid dream like that Claire you got to stop doing this to your self I love you more then any think in the world I promise you that you're the only girl for me I love you" Shane said

"I love you to Shane but that's not what I was freaking out about Morley was in my dream he killed eve an Michael then he was going to kill me im so scared" Claire said an put her head on shanes chest "oh I thought you meant the other thing Claire he's not going to hurt you so please stop thinking it for me please" Shane said giving her his lovely puppy dogs eyes "ok , ok I will" she said an he kissed her "ok so lets get ready to got out ok we have dinner plans" Shane said "since when do you say dinner planes" Claire said with a smile on her face trying to hold back a laugh.

"Since I love you an eve told me if I don't be gentlemen to you to night she was going to shove her Mary Janes up my butt" Shane said

"Oh im sure she was kidding" Claire said

"Oh no I wasn't I mean it chilli boy" eve said as she walked in to my room "you ok Claire bear, ye im ok just a stupid dream sorry I scared you Claire said

"Ok im sorry Shane im kicking you out us girls are going to get ready" eve said "its five a clock you got ages yet" Shane said "I now but I got to get both of us ready go help Michael get reedy or some thing" eve said pushing him out the door.

After eve done Claire's hair making it all straight she one her own putting hers up with all curls they got there dresses on Claires was red up to her knees with little spaghetti straps eves was the same but black.

"Come on girl's how long dose it take to get ready" Shane said "ok mister impatient" eve said coming down the stairs Claire following behind her "wow you look amazing well you both do" Shane said "thanks you don't look bad your self Collins" eve said "you ok eve you look pale oh wait is that your make up" Shane said "very funny Shane I just feel sick that's all ill be fine are we going or what" eve said taking Michael's hand they opened the door an saw claries mum standing there "mrs Danvers" Michael said

"Mom, mom what's wrong" Claire said

chapter 3

"its your dad Claire he's in hospital he had a heart attack" claries mom said "oh my god I got to go see him mom" Claire said "do you want us to come with you" eve said

"no its ok you guy go out I don't want to ruin your night ill see you later" Claire said "your not but if that's what you want us to do then we will" eve looked at Claire with said eyes "call me if anything happens ok I love you" Shane said kissing her "I will I love you two" she walked out the house not knowing what was going to happen if her dad was going to be ok all she could think about was her mum would she deal if she lost him.

When she got to the hospital she couldn't she him yet she waited in the waiting room Claire was looking out the window when some one came throw the door.

"Myrnin what are you doing here" Claire said "I came to see if you and your mother are ok he said an walked over to Claire.

"Were fine my moms with him now I don't now what she will do if" Claire stopped talking why as she thinking he was going to make it "im sorry im going to go home an change tell my mom ill be back" Claire said

Claire used the portal to go start to the glass house she stepped in to the living room "hello, guys, Shane, any one" Claire shouted no ones home she thought she ran up the stairs to take a shower an change her clothes to her blue jeans an her light blue t shirt she took her hair an her make up of then Claire heard voice she walked to the top of the stairs Shane saw her first "hey what you doing here how's your dad" Shane said as Claire came down the stairs.

"I came home to change an I don't now they wont let me see him yet my mums with him" Claire "he'll be find I bet he waiting to talk to you as soon as you get back" Shane said "are you sure you don't want us to come with you" Michael said

"its ok ill be fine im going to head back ill see you guys later I love you Shane" Claire said "I love you to ill be here when you get back ok" Shane said as Claire went throw the portal.

Claire stepped in to the waiting room her mum was sitting on the chair myrnin was sitting next to her.

"Mom what's wrong" Claire said her mom looked up her eyes were red an puffy "its your dad honey he's" her mom started crying "oh my god he's dead mom is he" Claire shouted myrnin got up and took Claire in his arm "im so sorry Claire ill go call your friends" myrnin said "why didn't they let me see him" Claire said still standing in the same place "because they were trying to save him Claire" Claire's mom said

"and you didn't come an get me or at lest tell me god mom he's gone I didn't even say good bye or even talk to him or any thing" Claire said her mom got up an hugged claires tears in hers eyes "im so sorry honey he loved you so much he told me to tell you he was proud of you" claires mom said

"I called Michael he's waiting for you ill drive you home" myrnin said "what bout my mom" Claire said "ill drive her home as soon as I have u ok" myrnin said

no one said any thing on the ride home Claire got out the car didn't even say bye to her mom she just walked up to the front door she didn't want to face any one then the door opened it was Michael he looked at her an he pulled her in an shut the door.

Im sorry Claire he hugged her she started to cry "I didn't even get to say good bye he's just gone" Claire said Michael didn't say anything he took Claire in the living room an sat her on the couch "Shane on hi way back he took eve to work she hd to cover a shift " Michael said

Claire just sat there never said a word she heard the door open an heard voices it was Shane's voice he must be talking to Michael he walked in to the living room Claire looked at him and got of the couch Shane walked over to her an pulled her in to his arms she stated to cry again "he's gone he's gone" Claire said "ssshh its ok come on lets get you up stairs" Shane said

Shane took her into his room she let him pull her in to his room.

chapter 4

He sat her on his bed she just look empty "Claire im sorry do you want to talk about it" Shane said "I shouldn't of come home to change I should of stayed there but I didn't an he's gone I didn't say good bye" Claire said Shane hugged her.

Claire fell asleep Shane covered he with a blanket an went down stairs

"Is she ok man" Michael said "she's a mess she didn't hardly say anything she just looked empty I just didn't now what to say she's asleep now Shane said "I hope she going to be ok" Michael said "so do I man" Shane said

They heard the door open and shut "hey guys weres Claire" eve said "she's sleeping she's a mess" Shane said "when did it happen" eve said "she didn't say any thing Shane said

Claire woke up Shane's room was dark she could smell chilli Shanes chilli Claire rolled out of bed and went down to join her friends.

As she walked down the stairs Michael was playing his Gautier Claire walked in to the living room Michael looked up at her put his Gautier down a got up a hugged Claire

"Hey" Michael said "hey" Claire said "how you felling" Michael said "bit better"

Claire said

Eve came out the kitchen an came start to me an raped Claire in a bear hug "im sorry Claire bear do you need any thin" eve said she shook her head an sat on the couch eve looked at Michael with sad eyes "do you want me to drive you to see your mom" Michael said "thank you but ill go tomorrow think myrin is with her" Claire

"She needs you Claire not some crazy psycho vamp" Michael said "jeez Mick were did that come from if she doesn't want to go leave her alone she will go when she's ready" eve said Claire just sat there why was Michael being like this I now myrnin isn't the best person to be round but what could I have done

Im just saying eve she left her mom with myrnin not the best person to be around"Micheal said

Claire got up of the couch eve an Michael were arguing still Shane had cum out the kitchen as Claire was going up the stairs tears burning in her eyes Claire felt so angry why was Michael being like this Claire got in her room her heart was racing she could here Shane telling Michael to back of an that Claire deal she was still in shock then Claire loss it she walked over to her desk an pushed everything of it she picked up a empty glass that was on her dresser an through it at the wall an through her picture of mom an dad an the floor the glass broke she got her school books an started ripping the pages she didn't realise she was screaming why her why her dad why did they send me here tears rolling down her face she didn't here her door open some one grabbed the book out of her hands an rapped there arms around her.

"Let me go, let me go" Claire said "stop Claire stop please" Claire realised it was Shane holding her she stopped trying to get away he pulled her in to a hug an she cried even more Shane sat her down on the bed.

"Oh my god" eve breathed she looked at Shane he looked at eve then he looked pasted her to look at Michael "you happy now man look at her mike" Shane said

"Claire im sorry I didn't" Claire cut him of she got up of the bed "I hate you" Claire said and pushed Michael out the way an ran past eve down the stairs an out the front door she heard Shane an eve shout her but she didn't stop till she ran in to some thing hard.

"What the hell are you doing Claire" Michael said "what do you care just leave me alone Michael" Claire said "were are you going its dark" Michael said "I have my pin so it don't matter then claires legs felt weak micheal cougtht her before she even notice what had happened.

Micheal got Claire home she was just to weak an tired to even open her eyes but she could here shane an eve talking. "What happened" shane said "nothing she just pasted out I think" micheal said "better put her to bed" eve said "god idea take her to my room we can sort her's out tomorrow" shane said.

When Claire woke up it was dark she had for gotin she was in shanes room Claire could here him snoring softly she slowly got out of bed she needed the bathroom badly she walked to the bathroom then to her room can believe I done this maybe I am just a kid Claire thought

"Hey" micheal said which made jumped an turn around "you scared me hey im sorry bout before I don't hate you" Claire said "its ok I shouldn't of took of on you like that you just lost your dad an I should have been your friend but instead Claire cut him of "you let the vamp micheal take over" Claire said "ye do you want help" michel said "ye sure" Claire said

by time they were done it was 5 in the morning Claire realised she had classes in 3 hours not much time for sleep "hey why don't you stay at home today get some rest you've had a lot to deal with" micheal said "ye maybe I should erm thanks for helping you didn't have to" Claire said micheal didn't say any thing he just hugged Claire "im here for you were all here for you no matter what right" micheal said "right" Claire believed that because she really did love them all.


End file.
